


Tempest With A Teapot

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: Future Kadam





	

“Have I told you lately that I love your insanity?”

“Not since Tuesday,” Adam replied after due consideration. “I was starting to feel mundane.”

“You’re wearing a bedazzled pith helmet and a kilt,” Kurt pointed out cheerfully, taking yet another moment to appreciate those legs.

“Stop ogling my legs, you. I’m a serious actor getting into character.”

“It’s almost midnight and you’ve spent the last ten minutes picking all the marshmallows out of the Lucky Charms.”

“I was sparing your delicate sensibilities; I know you have deep convictions about chewy bits in breakfast cereal.”

“My hero,” Kurt fluttered at him while reaching for the sheaf of papers splayed across the arm of Adam’s chair. He clicked his red pen with intent.

“That’s enough of that!” Adam tried to claim the dreaded writing implement but Kurt danced out of his way. Adam had no choice but to back him into that little space between the television and the bookcase and kiss him senseless.

Kurt always gave as good as he got and this time was no exception. He buried one hand in Adam’s hair under the hat and used it guide and hold. Adam certainly wasn’t complaining - he had his own methods of getting Kurt exactly where he wanted him. 

Like now, with his hand on Kurt’s shoulder, one finger wrapped in the chain at Kurt’s neck. It was a fairly new addition but Adam had already developed a habit of tugging it lightly to remind them both of its presence. The silvery sound of the necklace charms spoke for them when their mouths were too busy for words.

Minutes later there was a trail of clothes leading to the bed and the only item of apparel left between them was Adam’s pith helmet. Adam wasn’t about to waste time wondering about that; Kurt’s idiosyncrasies were a perfect compliment to his own.

“Wait. Wait!” Kurt poked Adam in the ribs for emphasis and reached past him to the nightstand where a vase held a colorful array of glittery star-wands. He turned on the lamp, making the stars glow. “Okay,” Kurt declared, reclaiming his hold on Adam’s hair.

“Can I take off the hat?”

“Fine,” Kurt made it sound like an act of benevolence even as he tossed the helmet carelessly aside. 

Adam rolled them both over and Kurt nipped at his ear. Adam hummed happily and took the lead. It was late and they were too tired for acrobatics but slow and gentle was just right.

Afterwards, Adam rested his head on Kurt’s shoulder and toyed with the necklace, examining each charm in turn while Kurt drew patterns on the back of his hand. 

“It still doesn’t seem real,” Kurt admitted quietly. 

“Winning the Winter Showcase again?” Adam lifted up just enough to see Kurt’s eyes but he didn’t let go of the necklace. It had been his gift to Kurt for his victory. “You won the last two years, of course you’d win in your senior year. With an original song no less.”

“Your original song,” Kurt didn’t even try to fight the happy smile that lit his face every time he said that. 

“ ‘Tempest With a Teapot’ was your idea,” Adam reminded him with a note of fond scolding. Nearly four years together and Kurt still needed the occasional reminder on how to accept a compliment. “I never would have thought to rework Shakespeare’s 'Tempest’ with characters from 'Alice in Wonderland’.”

“You were a natural for Prospero as the Mad Hatter,” Kurt teased.

“Better than the Dormouse. And you, my love, are the perfect Ariel as Cheshire Cat.”

“I’d have done Alice, but pinafores make me look pear-shaped.”

“The horror,” Adam shuddered while reaching out to poke at Kurt’s hip.

“Not as frightening as Rachel’s face when she realized the Queen of Hearts was the replacement for Caliban.” Kurt pressed his face against Adam’s shoulder and giggled. “Santana filmed the whole thing and Rachel didn’t even notice.”

“She didn’t!” Adam’s effort to look scandalized failed when Kurt poked him back. Unfortunately, he was a lot more ticklish than Kurt.

“She sent me a copy. If you’re very, very good and get your revisions finished, I’ll let you watch it later.”

“Who’s the master here?” Adam protested. “As the Mad Hatter Prospero I rule the island and wear magnificent hats.”

“As the Cheshire Cat Ariel I appear and disappear at will.” Kurt knelt on the bed beside Adam, leaning down to add, “And I sing the song that lures everyone to the tea.” Kurt laughed at his own joke before letting out a throaty sound that was almost a purr and launching into the first song they’d ever written together. The song that won him a Winter Showcase, and earned Adam a playwright sponsorship. 

The song that would, in less than a year, turn their very off-Broadway “Tempest With a Teapot” from an oddity to a smash.

But that was in the future. Right now, in their tiny apartment crammed with too many books and clothes and dreams, two young men sang and danced, wore silly hats and giant smiles and fell just a little more in love. 

::end::


End file.
